The Ties that Bind
by ECLucas
Summary: "The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance, and time, and logic. Because some ties are simply...meant to be."-MG; Kili and Tauriel had a bond that defied logic. Now their daughter searches for her own place in the world while trying to establish her own ties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's amazing characters. I only own my story and my characters so no stealing.**

**A/N: I will admit that I was not a fan of the Tauriel/Kili romance that was added to the movie and I'm still not a huge fan because I think it made the overall story unnecessarily long but after watching "Battle of the Five Armies", I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This story begins at the end of the battle and continues during and after "Lord of the Rings". It mainly follows the movie with some of the book thrown in from what I researched. Anything in italics is in elvish, unless stated otherwise. I apologize for being too lazy to translate it myself. Whenever there is a time skip, the year will be in bold at the beginning of the chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

**2941**

The battle was over. They had won, but at what cost? Tauriel slowly made her way to where Kili had fallen. Her wounds pulsated and ached with every step that she took but she still limped up the stairs with fierce determination. As she made it to the last step she could finally see his body. She forced herself to travel the last several feet before collapsing next to him. As she looked at his peaceful face she felt hot tears streaming down her own. If this wasn't real then why did it hurt so badly? The pain was certainly real.

Tauriel sat next to Kili and simply stroked his face. She still couldn't believe that this dwarf prince had sacrificed his life for her, a lowly elf. He had been so different than what she had expected. All elves were told that dwarves were brash and rough and not to be trusted. But Kili had been tender and kind. He had also been surprisingly handsome for a dwarf and didn't seem to carry the same prejudices as his race, which was surprising considering who his uncle was.

Tauriel didn't look up when Thranduil came around the corner but she knew that he was there. Still stroking Kili's face and without looking up, she asked the elven king, "Why does it hurt so much?" She looked up, fresh tears still coming out uncontrollably. "Please, take it away."

Thranduil looked at the young elleth whom he considered like a daughter almost sympathetically. He knew the pain of losing the one you love all too well. "It hurts because it was real," he admitted softly.

Tauriel knew that she couldn't stay but she didn't want to leave him. She would never see those deep, dark brown eyes again. She pulled out the rune that he had given her and placed it between their hands. Slowly, Tauriel leaned down and kissed Kili's cold lips. She pocketed the rune again and stood with one final look at the fallen prince.

She approached Thranduil and nodded respectfully. Her body was in no condition to bow or kneel at the moment. "My Lord, I apologize for my betrayal," she started. "I know that nothing I say can change what I have done. Thank you for taking me in and caring for me."

Thranduil was quiet for a few minutes as he studied the redhead in front of him. Finally, he hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Never regret what you felt for him. True love is rare and special."

Tauriel blinked in surprise, something that did not happen very easily, as Thranduil walked away. In her six hundred years she had never heard Thranduil speak in such a way. As Tauriel contemplated Thranduil's words, she sensed Legolas watching from behind her. "Legolas," she said and turned around.

Legolas was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and was watching her with an odd expression on his face. He glanced over at Kili's body. "You really loved him."

Tauriel nodded as fresh tears flowed down her face again. "Yes."

Legolas sighed and walked up to her. "What will you do now?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I do not know. I have never considered what I would so if I were ever on my own. And you? Will you go back to Mirkwood with your father?"

Legolas shook his head. "I've thought about travelling north. I might also visit Imaldris, see Lord Elrond." He suddenly grew serious. "_Know that you are never alone. If you ever need me I will be there, I promise_."

He touched her cheek softly and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. She smiled sadly. "_Thank you_."

They stood there silently for a few minutes, heads down and eyes closed. Tauriel was the first to pull away. "Safe travels Legolas."

Legolas nodded and walked away, leaving Tauriel to stand alone in the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel wasn't sure how long she had been wandering since the funeral. She remembered watching the dwarves gather around their fallen leader along with the hobbit. She had hidden when they came to claim the bodies of Kili and Fili. She kept to the shadows as she followed the procession into Erebor until she was forced to stop at the base of the Lonely Mountains. She could only imagine the festivities as the dwarves celebrated the lives of the last of Durin's heirs.

Tauriel remembered standing in the field and looking at the Lonely Mountains until she had grown tired. The men of Dale had celebrated and started rebuilding under the leadership of Bard. The elves had also gone, finally reclaiming their treasures. There was nothing left for Tauriel there, so she left.

Being banished from Mirkwood she had nowhere to go. She had lost the only home she had ever known. She had lost the man she loved. She had lost her reason to live.

Elves usually didn't need sleep but Tauriel felt oddly drained. She wandered in one direction for several days without food or water before collapsing. She didn't have the energy to pick herself up so she lay in the dirt. Pretty soon, she was asleep.

**Dream Sequence**

_They had just figured out that Ravenhill was a trap. Tauriel looked up at the outpost in fear but even her keen elven eyes couldn't spot the dark-haired dwarf that she was desperately looking for. She followed Legolas with Bilbo to warn them._

_The scene skipped to the fight. She had just dispatched three orcs when Bolg appeared out of nowhere. She fought hard and expertly but even she couldn't prevent Bolg from throwing her into the rock wall. Intense pain blossomed in her back. She struggled to get up as Bolg approached her, a menacing smirk on his deformed face, when he jumped down and attacked. Tauriel watched as Kili battled with Bolg, always keeping the giant orc from getting too close to her. Just when it seemed that Kili had the upper hand, Bolg struck and before Tauriel could blink the orc had stabbed the dwarf prince in the chest. Kili looked at her as Bolg held him in place. He tried to mouth something to her but everything sounded like rushing water. She tried to scream but she couldn't draw a breath. Her chest tightened painfully and everything went black._

Tauriel sat up with an audible gasp. Her dreams kept changing but they always ended the same. She could still hear his voice echoing, calling her name. She could still see the tears that fell from his eyes as the light faded from them. She could still feel the pain as her heart was ripped in two as his body fell. Her stomach churned violently and she turned over to throw up.

When she finally finished dry heaving she wiped her mouth and stood up. Without paying too much attention o the direction, she walked again.

Again she wasn't sure how long she wandered. She could feel her life slipping away as she slowly lost the will to live. She was walking through a grassy field when she heard two familiar voices nearby. Bilbo and Gandalf were coming over the hill behind her having left Erebor several days after her. Tauriel didn't get much time to spend with the hobbit but she was fond of the wizard.

Gandalf looked forward from his conversation with Bilbo and noticed a lone figure standing in the grass. He frowned slightly when he realized that it was Tauriel. As the two companions got closer Gandalf greeted her. "Tauriel! What are you doing alone? Shouldn't you be going back to Mirkwood with the others?"

Tauriel smiled tiredly. "I was banished for going against Lord Thranduil."

"Stubborn fool," Gandalf grumbled under his breath. "Where will you go now?"

Tauriel sighed. "I do not know. I have nowhere to go."

Gandalf studied her closely and dismounted his horse. "Have you been feeling nauseated and tired lately?"

Tauriel nodded. "I have been travelling for several days without rest or food," she offered as an explanation.

"Have you…been with anyone recently?"

Tauriel blushed. Sex was an intensely personal subject and premarital sex was almost unheard of among elves.

From Tauriel's reaction Gandalf nodded. "My dear, I believe you are expecting."

Tauriel's hands flew to her stomach in shock. "Expecting? That's impossible!" but even as she said it her mind was brought back to the night she had been watching over Kili while the others slept, the night before Smaug attacked. It had been spur of the moment, a quick moment of passion spawned from the fear of dying before either one could really say how they felt, a fear that was apparently justified.

"Do not lose that will to live," Gandalf warned, pulling her away from that passionate night. "You now have something to live for. Not only your child but you are also carrying the last of Durin's line. You must take care. I feel that your child will be very important one day."

Tauriel looked up at Gandalf as he mounted his horse again. He couldn't possibly have known about her and Kili. "How did you know? How can you be so sure?"

Gandalf winked and lightly tapped the side of his nose. "Take care of yourself and your child Tauriel. I shall see you soon." With nods from both, Gandalf and Bilbo continued on their way, leaving Tauriel once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**2942**

Over the next year Tauriel continued to wander aimlessly, but this time with a purpose. She had something to live for now and her growing stomach was proof of that. She wandered Middle-Earth seeing everything that she could although few people knew of her. She kept to the shadows everywhere she went to protect herself and her unborn child. Despite defeating the orc army a year ago, the number of orcs running around Middle-Earth seemed to grow with no end. Every few months she would go to a human village for supplies but for the most part she lived off of the land as she had been taught and trained.

It was just coming up to a year after the battle that Tauriel was leaving one of these villages. She could sense that the time for her to give birth was drawing near and she needed to be prepared. She would be alone with no one to help her and no one to protect her. She had heard stories of childbirth, some good but many a horror. She was nervous to be doing this on her own but she was determined to bring this child into the world. She hadn't even met her child yet but already she loved it. Tauriel often dreamed about what her child would look like; more like her or more like Kili?

With the time growing close, Tauriel settled herself deep in the woods, safe from orcs or anyone who would wish to harm her or her child. She felt most at home in the forest, surrounded by trees and the rest of nature. She chose a spot in the grass and set her supplies next to her for easy access. She would meditate until the time came.

Tauriel's eyes shot open. It was dark out where it had been light when she had closed her eyes. She was just trying to figure out what had broken her meditation when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Forcing herself not to panic, Tauriel pulled out her supplies: a basket, a blanket, towels, and infant clothing. She took a deep breath.

In six hundred years of training and fighting, Tauriel had never felt such a pain. It was no wonder elves only had one or two children. She didn't know how human women did it, having so many children. She screamed as another contraction racked her body and she suddenly felt the need to push. Trusting her instincts she began to push.

Tendrils of her red hair were plastered on her face with sweat. She took a deep breath and pushed again. With one final push the child slipped from Tauriel's body and onto the prepared blanket. She was exhausted but there was no time to waste. She cleaned the babe with water from the stream before dressing it and swaddling it with the blanket. She checked the airway for any obstructions and was slightly surprised when the newborn didn't cry.

When Tauriel was sure that the baby was healthy and was in no danger of choking, she took the time to rest and study the infant. She was a beautiful baby girl with an interesting mix of elvish and dwarvish features. The first things that Tauriel noticed were the infant's pointed ears, a feature clearly inherited from her mother's elvish heritage. She was already thicker than an elf but leaner than a dwarf and had naturally tan skin, a mix of Tauriel's pale complexion and Kili's darker tone. Her hair was a dark red, another mix of her parents. Tauriel was pleasantly surprised to see when the child opened her eyes that they were all Kili's, a beautiful, soft, and deep dark brown. At first glance she looked like an elf but to anyone who truly knew elves and dwarves, they would be able to see the dwarvish features. She was beautiful in her own way, not ethereal like an elf and not rugged like a dwarf, but still beautiful. To Tauriel, she was perfect.

A branch snapped several feet away and Tauriel was immediately on alert. Her body ached but she ignored it as she gripped her child in one arm and grabbed one of her twin swords with the other. She waited patiently as the footsteps grew closer. "Tauriel!" a voice called out.

Tauriel paused and relaxed slightly. She knew that voice. "Gandalf?"

Tauriel put her sword away and smiled as Gandalf came out of the trees. "My dear Tauriel! How are you?" He paused as he looked at the child in Tauriel's arms. "Congratulations on your newest addition."

Tauriel looked at the infant and smiled softly. "Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and the child," Gandalf answered. "I assume it is healthy?"

"She is," Tauriel affirmed.

"May I?" Gandalf asked. Tauriel nodded and handed the girl over to the gray wizard. Gandalf looked down at the child and cooed. "She is quite stunning. I would think she was an elf if not for her dwarvish features. What do you plan to do now?"

Tauriel sat gracefully in the grass. "I am not really sure. I fear that she will not be accepted by elves or dwarves and I must keep her safe from orcs. They would surely kill her in an instant if they knew that she was of Durin's line."

"Lord Elrond would certainly welcome you in Imaldris if you need refuge," Gandalf offered as he handed the infant back to her mother.

"I will consider it, thank you."

"What will you name her?" Gandalf asked before taking his leave.

Tauriel looked down into those soft brown eyes and smiled. "Kiliana."

**A/N: I wish I could update faster but school just started again this past Monday. If anyone has gone to graduate school (I'm currently in my 2nd year of a JD/MBA), you know how busy it gets, and I work, so bear with me. I'll update as often as I can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**2947**

Kiliana's growth mirrored an elf more than a dwarf. By the time she was 1 she was already walking and talking. By the time she was 5, Tauriel decided that it was time for her to start her training. The mother-daughter pair travelled often, never staying in one place for too long. If Kiliana continued to grow like an elf, Tauriel knew that it would be several decades at least before she was fully-grown. The sooner Kiliana started to learn how to defend herself, the better.

So one morning Tauriel woke up with the sun and started making breakfast. She looked over at her little girl as she started to squirm awake. "Good morning little one. You woke up just in time for breakfast."

Kiliana sleepily fisted her eyes as she sat up and yawned. "Good morning." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Yum!"

Tauriel's laugh echoed through the trees that surrounded them protectively. "After breakfast would you like to begin your training?"

Kiliana looked up at her mother in shock. "Really? I can start my training now?"

Tauriel nodded, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I believe you are old enough to start, but only if you think you are ready. It will not be easy," she warned.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Kiliana exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Very well. Finish eating your breakfast first."

Kiliana hurried through her breakfast, only slowing when Tauriel forced her to. Kiliana was nearly bouncing on her toes waiting for Tauriel to finish as well. When she finally did, Kiliana stood patiently waiting for her first instruction.

As he daughter waited, Tauriel rifled through her travel bag. She pulled out a small pair of twin swords that were similar to hers that she bought at a market. They were lighter than normal swords but would work well for Kiliana's training until she was old enough and strong enough to handle real swords.

Tauriel brought them over for Kiliana to see. The little girl's eyes widened in amazement as she gingerly took them in her small hands. "The first weapons you will be learning are the twin swords. These are lighter than normal ones but they will serve you well. You use them differently than when you fight with a single sword, but I will teach you that later. First, we will work on footwork."

Kiliana was an eager student but Tauriel could already tell that she wasn't a natural like most elves. She had some of the grace but every so often she would have a moment of clumsiness that elves typically didn't show. Still, Kiliana was a fast learner and coupled with her eagerness, she progressed far by the end of the day.

The sun was just starting to set when Tauriel put her hand up to stop Kiliana in the middle of a side step. "Good, very good. That's enough for today. You did very well for your first day. Now, wash up so we can eat supper."

Tauriel put the swords away as Kiliana cleaned up and then started supper. As they ate Kiliana looked down at her food in thought. Tauriel waited patiently until her daughter looked up. "Mama, what weapons do you use?" she asked. She had never seen her mother fight before, although she knew that Tauriel was once a very important warrior.

Tauriel smiled softly. "I use the twin swords and a bow."

"Will I get to learn how to use a bow and arrow too?"

Tauriel laughed. "Yes, we will start that tomorrow."

Kiliana hesitated before asking her next question. "And my father? What weapon did he use?" Even though Tauriel always encouraged Kiliana to ask about her father, Kiliana was old enough to tell that it was a sad subject.

As Kiliana expected, Tauriel's eyes grew sad. "He used a single sword and a bow as well. He was an amazing warrior." Tauriel frowned when her daughter looked back down at her food in silence. "Lia, how would you like a bedtime story tonight?"

Kiliana frowned in confusion but nodded. The two finished their meal and Tauriel got Kiliana ready for bed. She lay next to her on a blanket and propped herself up on her elbow. "Let's see. Did I ever tell you a story that your father told me?" Kiliana shook her head with wide eyes. "Well, your father was in prison when he told me a story about a time when he saw a beautiful fire moon. It was huge, he said, a marvelous red and gold that filled the sky."

"Red like your hair?" Kiliana asked.

Tauriel smiled. "Yes, and red like yours. So, he and his friends were escorting merchants from Ered Luin when…"

Tauriel continued the story and finished as Kiliana's breathing began to even out. She thought the girl was asleep so she stood to pack everything away when Kiliana asked quietly, "But why was he in prison?"

Tauriel smiled softly at the memory. "That is a story for another time. Now go to sleep." When she was sure that Kiliana was actually asleep this time, she added in a soft whisper, "Goodnight my little starlight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!**

**2951**

Four years passed quickly and Kiliana continued to train and grow stronger. Orc activity had gradually increased in Middle-Earth and Tauriel was growing worried. A darkness was starting to creep into the land, like an eclipse that slowly moved to block the sun. Tauriel could sense it even if she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Running low on supplies, Tauriel brought her daughter to a human village. She wore a dark green cloak with the hood up to hide her features enough to forgo suspicion. A lone elf in a human market was a rare thing indeed. Kiliana wore an identical outfit complete with the dark green cloak but Tauriel didn't require her to wear her hood up. Tauriel instead styled her hair by pulling it back over her ears. At only nine years old Kiliana was still small, nearly the equivalent to a three or four year old human child, and Tauriel knew that with her excited running around, Kiliana's hood would never stay up anyway. As long as Kiliana's pointed ears were hidden, she could easily pass for a human toddler.

Tauriel kept their weapons hidden in her bag with her twin swords strapped to her back under her cloak. The market was busy as most human markets were. It was a sunny day with a few wispy clouds so many people were out, bartering and even performing for money. There were even a couple of dwarves working on weapons in one of the shops.

Kiliana's head turned back and forth so quickly that it was a surprise that she didn't give herself whiplash. She loved going to the market with her mother. They only went a few times every year and the only other times that Kiliana was around people was when Tauriel performed some task for a farmer for money. Otherwise, it was always just Kiliana and Tauriel. Even at such a young age, Kiliana wanted to travel and see more of the world, meet the people. She and Tauriel might've travelled a lot but they usually kept to themselves.

Kiliana's eyes widened when she saw the dwarves working. She had only met humans before, and one certain wizard, but she had heard many stories of elves, dwarves, wizards, and various other creatures, both from her mother and humans in the market. "Mama, is that a dwarf?"

Tauriel looked over to where Kiliana was indicating and for a brief moment she saw Kili hammering at the metal before the vision faded away. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, that is a dwarf."

Before Tauriel could stop her, Kiliana ran over to the shop. She watched in fascination as the dwarf worked on a sword. It glowed red and sparked with each hit. After a few more tweaks the dwarf ducked the sword into the barrel of water sitting nearby and it cooled with a hiss. After the steam dissipated the dwarf brought the sword over to the little girl. Tauriel watched with sharp eyes but allowed the dwarf to approach her daughter. "You won't find a finer sword anywhere in Middle-Earth," he said proudly.

He displayed the sword to the girl who looked over the gleaming metal with wide eyes. "How do you do that?" she asked.

The dwarf let out a booming laugh as his barreled chest shook. "I'm a dwarf; it's in my blood! I started learning when I was about your age."

Kiliana looked away from the sword and up at the dwarf. "Do you think I could learn too?"

The dwarf studied the girl, his expression an odd mix of confusion and recognition. When he looked up at Tauriel she held her breath. His eyes narrowed and then widened. It had been ten years but Tauriel would never forget that other dark-haired dwarf from Lake-town, and apparently he hadn't forgotten her either. He looked back at the girl and seemed to come to a conclusion. He smiled softly, the dark whiskers in his moustache perking up with his cheeks. "Perhaps it is in your blood as well," he answered cryptically.

Kiliana spun around to Tauriel. "Did you hear that Mama? I could learn to make a sword too!"

Tauriel nodded. "I heard. Come along Lia, we still need to buy our supplies."

Kiliana turned back to the dwarf and smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

The dwarf turned around and picked something off of the back shelf. "Before you go, I want you to have this."

He handed her a golden mechanical eagle, the sun glinting off of its head and beak. Kiliana took it gingerly and giggled when the wings began to flap. "It's beautiful! But, I don't have any money."

He shook his head. "It is a present."

"Thank you," Kiliana said softly. She held the toy gently against her chest.

The dwarf nodded and bowed respectfully. "You are most welcome little princess."

Kiliana paid no special attention to the name but Tauriel's eyes narrowed at the dwarf. The dwarf nodded to her as well but his eyes were harder and never left Tauriel's. Tauriel returned the action before taking Kiliana's hand and leading her away.

Kiliana continued to look around with fervor while Tauriel kept a close eye on her as she bought their supplies. Tauriel was purchasing the last item when her sharp ears picked up a piece of information that sent chills down her spine. Several booths away two human women were exchanging gossip. "Have you heard? Mordor has been active."

"Active? But the Dark Lord was vanquished!"

"No. He's back. Sauron is back. He declared himself several days ago."

That would explain the darkness that was growing. Tauriel paid for the last item and looked for Kiliana. She panicked for a brief moment when she couldn't spot the girl before she found her looking at a brightly colored booth selling cloth. Tauriel forced her heart to slow as she walked over and took Kiliana's hand. "Time to go Lia."

Kiliana reluctantly tore her eyes away from the cloth and left with her mother. They were quiet as they hurried through the forests. Tauriel kept looking around nervously, one hand gripping her daughter's hand tightly, the other gripping the handle of one of her twin swords. Kiliana struggled to keep up with her mother's much longer legs. "Mama! What's wrong?"

"Sssh Lia." Tauriel suddenly stopped short and looked around. It was quiet. The birds were silent and even the winds were still. She let go of Kiliana's hands and pulled out both swords. "Lia, stay near me."

She waited. It was still quiet but she could smell them. They reeked of evil and rotting flesh. A black arrow appeared through the trees and Tauriel cut it down before it hit her. Seven orcs jumped out of the trees and surrounded the two females. Kiliana whimpered and gripped Tauriel's cloak from behind her. Tauriel got into her stance as best as she could.

After a few seconds two of the orcs lunged forward. Tauriel blocked the first sword while cutting into the second orc. She flipped her sword and drove it through the first orcs chest. Two more attacked and Tauriel quickly dispatched them while also beheading the fifth one. The last two paused before attacking as well. The first went for Tauriel. She blocked a low thrust when Kiliana screamed behind her. Tauriel slit the orc's throat and spun, throwing the dagger into the forehead of the final orc who had gotten to Kiliana. The orc fell with a loud thud.

Kiliana looked at the body in horror. "Mama?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Tauriel looked sharply to her left. More orcs were coming, many more. Tauriel knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them all. Especially not while protecting Kiliana. She quickly pulled her bag off of her back and put it on Kiliana's. She then hoisted the little girl onto her own back. "Hold on," she instructed, and she ran.


End file.
